Promising Forever
by Lady Luckless
Summary: “You’re what, Remmy? You don’t have a disease do you? You’re not going overseas to another job, are you? You’re not going to die or anything, are you? You’re not leaving me?” She panicked and his eyes widened.


Disclaimer: Dude, I own nobody in this story. Really. J.K. owns them both. Really. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?

A/N: Part three in my prologue-thing. They go in this order:

1. Sugar Cookies 

2. The Night's Stars

3. Promising Forever 

4. Someday Soon 

**_Promising Forever_**

****

"Dory?" His voice trembled slightly as he looked down at the young woman. He sat on the couch while she was sprawled out across his, her head in his lap. She smiled at him.

"Yeah?" Her pale blue eyes stared up at his own amber ones.

"I have something to tell you…" He sighed heavily, "It's important and I'm not sure how to tell you."

"You're not running away with another girl to elope are you?" She asked playfully, sitting up and then climbing into his lap.

"Of course not, Dory." He gently kissed her lips, "You know I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh. Moreover, I love you to, Remmy. You know that." She smiled widely, and gently pushed her strait, and shoulder-length, hair out of her face.

"I know." Remus sighed again, "But what I have to tell you could easily change your opinion of me."

"Did you shoot a man in Reno just to watch him die?" She asked playfully, gently kissing him.

"No, Dory." Remus chuckled.

"Well, then what could possibly make me stop loving you?" She tipped her head and Remus savored how innocent she looked.

It was hard to find something innocent these days; Voldemort was stealing it from everyone. It was hurting everyone; not to have the naivety and purity that had once helped the world through it's hard times. No one was safe anymore; everyone knew what went on. Everyone knew the deaths and pain that was being brought to the Wizarding world, and it was slowly forcing it to crumble down.

"Dory… I'm…" He trailed off, and a confused expression crossed her face. She reached up, sweeping his sandy brown hair out of his face.

"You're what, Remmy? You don't have a disease do you? You're not going overseas to another job, are you? You're not going to die or anything, are you? You're not leaving me?!?" She panicked and his eyes widened.

"No, Dory! Nothing like that!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"Then what's wrong?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Dory…" He took a deep breath, "ImnotsurehowtotellyouthisbutImawerewolfandIvebeenkeepingitfromyoubutIreallyloveyouandIhopeyoustilllovemebutIunderstand…"

"Whoa, Remmy. Calm. Say that slower." She stared at him wide-eyed.

He stared at her for a long moment before speaking again. "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm a werewolf and I've been keeping it from you but I really love you and I hope you still love me but I understand…" he trailed off again.

"Is that all, Remmy?" She pouted, "I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me to have those beliefs against werewolves. I was practically raised by Albus for goodness sake!"

"You're not…?" He stared wide-eyed.

"Remmy, I love you. I kind of had some idea you were one- what, with your boggart and you leaving every month from an illness or a death of a family member or whatever. I love you. You should know that nothing's going to change it. I love you." She stared at him hard, and he blushed.

"I guess I should of known, but I was scared, Dory." He said gently placing her off the couch, "But now I know."

He got off the couch and gently hit one knee, turning to the girl.

"Remmy…?"

"Now that I know for sure, I'm going to do what everybody's been telling me to do." He murmured, pulling out a ring box and gently opening it. "Dorcas Marie Meadowes, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stared at him wide-eyed and then a smile filled her face. "Of course I will, Remus!"

He grinned and uncertainly placed the ring on her finger. She examined it after pulling him into a kiss. "This isn't quite the way I'd imagined being proposed to by you, but it works." She said grinning.

"I love you, Dory. Always and forever." Remus Lupin told her gently, hugging her.

"I love you to, Remus. Always and forever." Dory said softly, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
